Various devices exist for various fields wherein it would be desirable to dampen the vibration of the device while in use. A particular need for such a device is with regard to the handle portions which are squeezed during use of the device. Such handles may be incorporated in sporting equipment, such as golf clubs, bats, racquets and the like. The need for such improvement, however, is also with devices where there is a gripping action required in the simple use of the device such as in the holding of various tools. This need is particularly acute where users may have medical problems such as arthritic conditions making it difficult to squeeze a handle.